The Pieces of Humpy Dumpy
by M14Mouse
Summary: In hell, Sam didn't need to speak.  What is the point?  Who is there to talk to?  Lucifer? Michael?  Now, he is back.  Now, he has to find the pieces to put himself back together again.  Tag to Swan Song


The Pieces of Humpy Dumpy

By: M14Mouse

Summary: In hell, Sam didn't need to speak. What is the point? Who is there to talk to? Lucifer? Michael? Now, he is back. Now, he has to find the pieces to put himself back together again. Tag to Swan Song

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

H/C bingo prompt: torture

LJ prompt: Sam hasn't talked in very long time.

In hell, Sam learned that silence was golden. What was the point? The company was left a lot to be desired. Begging is a pointless. What would he beg for? Freedom? The pain to stop? The endless fighting between Lucifer and Michael? Trying to reach his younger brother was pointless as well. One part of him hoped that Adam was in heaven. He didn't deserve being a part of this. But a scary part of him wondered if Adam wasn't broken already. Hell does that to people.

It happened to Dean…it happened to all of the souls that came down here.

It really didn't matter if he broken.

It didn't matter if he stopped talking.

He couldn't pin point when that happened either. It wasn't like they had a calendar in hell. Demons and Lucifer came and went. The torture did the same…it came in waves. In end, he sort of became disconnected to it.

He wondered briefly if the demons realized that he didn't scream anymore. They probably didn't care as long as they could make him bleed. They probably thought that they broke him. They realized that he was keeping himself company with his own thoughts and memories.

That was a torture all in itself.

Maybe, it took him awhile to figure out that he was out of the pit. One moment, he was there. Next moment he was there under the lamp post. His mind couldn't process that he was staring at Dean with Lisa and Ben. It couldn't process that there was rambling thunder in the distance and shattering of the light bulb. It took several moments to realize that he was there. Really there. The moments that followed, he analyzed the darkness, the house, Lisa, Ben…and most of all, Dean.

Dean wasn't happy but he was getting there.

He was broken…he was Humpy Dumpy. He couldn't be put back together again.

Dean could be happy. Dean could heal.

And he couldn't.

He turned away from the house and started walking. He walked and walked. He walked until his feet were sore. He walked until his stomach was grumbling. Strange enough, he hasn't hungry.

A very familiar voice echoed through his head.

_Dude, you need to eat something. . _

And he did what he mastered after years of traveling with his brother. He ignored it.

_Hell, you can even have your rabbit food. _

There was nothing wrong with eating more than just two food groups.

_Dude…look at all of the nice cheeseburgers….Come on, you know you want to eat them. _

He found a twenty dollar bill in his pocket and brought some chips from a gas station.

Just to shut up in his Dean inner voice.

-SPNSPN-

He stole a car until that ran out of gas…then another…then another. His inner Dean voice started talking again.

_Your stomach has been grumbling for hours. Feed it._

He really needed an off switch for that voice.

_Look, Sam…there are eggs, bacon, hamburgers….and oohhh…pie! _

He grumbled softly.

_You know this not talking kind of sucks, dude_

He thought that his inner voice talked enough for both of them.

_Come on…with a few little words. Then you can be mute boy again_.

He would rather not speak at all.

_Come on, Sammy….A few little words. _

He drove pass the diner and didn't look back.

-SPNSPN-

It was accident.

It was accident that he was looking at the paper. It was accident that he was reading about the three mysterious deaths in the area. It was accident that the forest he was checking out was where their den was.

It wasn't accident that he was laying on the ground bleeding. It wasn't accident that he should have known there were two of them.

_Get up, Sam._

He would rather not.

_Come on, Sammy. Don't this. _

Doing what? He was just lying there. He was a little cold. Nothing like hell.

_We can compare hells later. Get your ass up. _

He frowned at his inner voice. Slowly, he picked himself up and stumbled forward.

-SPNSPN-

_You should call Bobby. _

He snorted into his coffee.

_He can help. _

He slipped his coffee and flipped through the paper.

_And dude, he totally kicked your ass to talk. _

He knew that.

_I am going to kick your ass for this whole not talking thing. As well as telling that you were back. _

He frowned. His inner voice is pulling a guilt trip.

_A lot of ass kicking_

His inner voice talked way too much

-SPNSPN-

"Fuck"

_Awww…baby said his first word. _

He dodged out of the way of a vampire and scowled his inner voice. He didn't realize that he spoke until his inner voice pointed it out.

_Although, I remember correctly…your first word was me. I felt all special. _

His inner voice would remember that.

-SPNSPN-

After that, it became easier to speak. A few words turned into a few sentences. A few sentences turned into short conversations. Shorter conversations turned into longer ones. His voice no longer sounded like he swallowed sandpaper.

He still felt like Humpy Dumpy with all of his pieces everywhere.

His inner voice was slowly disappearing. His heart ached slightly. He won't lie. He missed the sound of his brother's voice. He missed his brother. Sometimes, he had thoughts of remain quiet. Just so he could hear his brother's voice.

_Dude, if you stop speaking again, I am going to start singing_.

He winced slightly at that thought.

-SPNSPN-

It has been eight months since he got out of hell. He was in the same spot that he started all of those months ago. This time he was a little closer than the streetlight. He stood at the door with his hand pressed against it. Slowly, he knocked on the door. He heard Dean's footsteps and curses. The door suddenly burst opened and Dean was standing before him. He almost looked comical with his eyes widen and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Sam?"

A small smile played on his face.

"Hello, Dean."

For the first time since hell, he finally felt the pieces of himself come together again.

End

A/N: This was like my prompts post Swan Song…because we know this Friday will make my prompts no longer valid. But I won't lie…they were very fun to write. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
